Battlewinner's story
This is made by Tundra! You can only edit grammar and spelling mistakes. Day 1 I looked around. Today was boring. I ate, I slept. Day 2 The Queen was deathly ill. I smiled. Day 3 I said goodbye to the Queen, whom was my mother. I saw her purple eyes slowly close. I laughed. I was the new queen. Tomorrow would be a good day. I fell asleep with a grin. Day 4 The large NightWings placed a crown upon my head. It was beautiful. I finally felt powerful... Not useless anymore. I enjoyed the rest of the day with my new powers. A dragon who used to bully me got dipped in lava by my order today. It felt good to get revenge. Day 5 I had to do boring things today. I ate and slept fine. Day 10 I snuck out my castle. It felt good to be free again. Being queen was hard work. Today, I found some tunnels. The guards were asleep. That would not happen again. I would kill them tomorrow. I walked into the tunnel. It suddenly got cold. Very cold. A bright light blinded me for a couple of seconds. My talons punched the snow. I fell into the deep pillow of ice. I was in the Ice Kingdom. I saw a glimmer of scales. I would come back tomorrow. I worked my way back into the Night Kingdom and into the castle. Day 11 I killed the guards for not doing their job and went to the Ice Kingdom again. An IceWing talked with me. He seemed nice. We made plans to talk next week. Day 16 I was very bored. I wanted to see that IceWing again. Just one more day... Or two? I forgot. Oh well. Day 17 I went to the Ice Kingdom my own way. During my free time, I dug my own tunnel to these tunnels. He wasn't there. When I got back to my room, I cried. Day 19 I had to breed with someone so I had an heir. I didn't want to, but they made me. I would have a daughter. If it wasn't a female, I would crush the egg. Day 20 I stood in the cold. I almost got frost bite. He didn't come. Day 47 I continued to come. He would never come out. He lied to me... I liked him! He LIED! He never came back! I got to my room and threw something made of glass. I was angry. I did not sleep good or eat. Day 50 I killed someone in secret. I felt like it. No one noticed the missing NightWing. I smiled. Day 55 I went to the Ice Kingdom. He was there. I tackled him. He looked at me funny. He didn't remember me. I got sad. I told him that I missed him. He roared and attacked me. I gasped and started to cry as his claws shredded my skin. As I cried, he used his freezing death breath. It landed in my jaws. He flew away. I fell to the ground. I could feel the ice slipping down my throat. My vision got blurry and then everything was black... And icy blue. Day 60 I woke up in lava. I coughed. It hurt. They said I wouldn't wake up. It hurt to talk. They said I would be in this lava forever. I would die if I got out. Day 83 I had my egg. It was in the lava for three seconds until I threw it out of the pit. It was a female. It was still alive. I sort of smiled. It would be a little messed up. Oh well. Note: This is my version of things! It is definitely NOT canon! It was made for entertainment. That is all. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing)